forgottenfandomcom-20200214-history
Temporary Fix
Temporary Fix is a song featured in Forgotten: The Mark and Forgotten: Armageddon. This song is written by Veronica Ballestrini and is favored by Russian Loyalists. Serbian Loyalists, and Delta Force, though some forces of the Antichrist like it too. In Forgotten: The Mark In Forgotten: The Mark, Fred Figglehorn is heard singing it after Lisbeth dumps him and he is all alone. Later, Vladimir Makarov sings this song while reminicing of the good times he had with Ksenija Harkova and Anfisa Ekomova. Buck Steel sings this song later, after he parts with Kelsey Eversmeyer on a mission overseas. Caleb Windes briefly hears this song while witnessing Fred Figglehorn turning into a terrorist. In Forgotten: Armageddon This song plays in Forgotten: Armageddon, specifically during the Second Battle of New York. After MeKenna sees Yuri being executed and later taken away by demon-possessed people, Henry Blackburn barges into the building and he later sees Emma Russell, who plays this song to torture him. However, Henry destroys the radio playing the song with a handheld minigun called the Death Machine. The song later plays when Solomon Lewis tries to blow up Henry Blackburn (while Henry's trying to blow him up), only to accidentally turn on his Ipod Touch and the song plays. The song plays again during the Battle of Bozrah, where Ellen Roxton sings the song while grieving Henry's third (and official) death. The song later plays during Nikolai Danilova's judgment by God, when Jesus asks Nikolai who he says He is and Nikolai confesses his life was a complete "hunk of garbage" before singing the song while reminicing of the good times he had during his childhood and teen years before he tries to attack Jesus, only to be thwarted by Caleb Windes, who corners him at the edge of a pit of fire, which is called the Lake of Fire. Caleb shoots Nikolai to make him fall over the edge of the pit, but he grabs onto a ledge. Nikolai proclaims that he'll drag Caleb down into the "cursed firepit" if he has to, only to be kicked off the ledge by Caleb and falls into the Lake of Fire. The song plays one last time as Walther Moon mourns the loss of almost half of his men when he's reunited with his fellow martyred soldiers and raptured\martyred family members. Lyrics Your blue sweatshirts still laying on my floor Can't pick it up, don't wanna go there no more I kick it in the corner hoping it'll disappear Your memory is still all around here Tear down those sticky notes and throw them away Even the one that says "I'll love you always" 11:11 will never come true I try so hard, but all I think of is you... And I said, "Oh darling, why are you lying to me?" Think back to way things used to be Don't know how you could do something like this Traded in forever for a temporary fix I guess you needed this more than you needed me Forgave you twice, oh so desperately It tore me up knowing that I let it slide I kept it all bottled inside You said you felt something when I held your hand Wasn't that a sign I don't understand You don't know how long I want us to last It's sad how love can turn to hate so fast And I said, "Oh darling, why are you lying to me?" Think back to the way things used to be I can only forgive so many times And that thought never left my mind And I said, "Oh darling, why are you lying to me?" Think back to the way things used to be I can only forgive so many times And that thought will never leave my mind And I said, "Oh darling, the nights I spent crying for you." You shined so bright but I watched the dark come through Tell me how you could do something like this Traded in forever for a temporary fix You went west and things went south, You gave me every reason to doubt And once it's shattered, it can never be like new I'm sorry, I can't be with you... Oh Ryan, why are you lying to me? Think back to the way things used to be I can only forgive so many times And that thought will never leave my mind Oh Ryan, the nights I spent crying for you You shined so bright but I watched the dark come through Tell me how you could do something like this Traded in forever for a temporary fix Trivia *This song is used by people who were dumped a lot. *This song increases the rivalry between Fred Figglehorn and Caleb Windes. *Originally, this song was supposed to be sung by Carrie Underwood. *Sandman dislikes this song. *This song is hated by Vladimir Makarov.